Two computing devices may exchange data or other information over a communication network using a messaging protocol. For instance, a computing device may send a request message to another computing device over the communication network. The other computing device may send a response message back over the communication network to the first computing device in reply to the request message. However, when this messaging model is increased in scale, complications may occur. For example, a large number of computing devices may send a large number of request messages to a single computing device or to a finite group of computing devices over a short amount of time. This eventuality has the potential to overload the computing device or group of computing devices, which may result in high response latency, timeouts, denial of service, system outages, or other undesirable effects.